Losing Your Chief
by DustySands
Summary: When Berk lost its Chief, Stoick the Vast, they mourned for months, ten years later, when they finally had gotten themselves together, they lose another. How will the clans cope with the loss, the loss of the first dragon rider.
1. Disclaimer!

**I do not own any rights to characters, scenes or the world in How To Train Your Dragon or How To Train Your Dragon 2**  
**All rights go to their respective owners and DreamWorks Animation**  
**I do not claim to own any idea in the stories or movies**  
**These works a purely for entertainment purposes only and are not used for a profit of any kind**


	2. Defending your Friends

**A/N: Understand this please before you read... This is a Hiccup death fiction... DON'T HATE ON ME BECAUSE I WARNED YOU. This is my first Fanfiction work so please give me some feed back. Leave reviews, it will hurry me along. I plan for this story to be around five chapters, but it is possible that I could be longer... We will see...**

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at his desk looking over papers as he let out a heavy sigh and put his head into his hands. He was getting really tired of the clan gatherings. Vikings were so stubborn. He gathered clan leaders together to convince them that dragons were not a threat, but all they'd done at this one what argue back and forth. They still believed that dragons were mindless killing machines that wanted nothing more than to spill the blood of Vikings. It had been ten years since the last dragon incident on Berk, but that didn't convince the other clan leaders of anything. They didn't care that it was ten years ago, gods they wouldn't care if it was a century ago. All they cared about was who it happened to.

The incident happened to a well-respected man in all the clans, Stoick the Vast. When the other clans discovered that the circumstances of his death had included that he had died from a dragon's fire. To make matters even worse is that it was the dragon that Stoick's own son had "tamed." At least that's what they all were saying. Hiccup had been trying to convince them that dragons where no harm to Vikings for the last eight years after he heard that the other clans were hunting, trapping and killing dragons. All he wanted was for the clans to live in peaceful terms with dragons and stop all the unnecessary killing that had been happening over the years. He had managed to convince some of the clans of the benefits of befriending dragons, but now the remaining clans were the ones that just would not be swayed in their beliefs. He had gathered the same group of clan leaders for the last two year yet to no avail. Hiccup had announced that they would have a few hours of rest from debating, not for the other clans sake, but for his own. I irritated him deeply hearing all day that dragons were just killing machines.

Hiccup let out another heavy sigh, then he heard the door behind him open and he heard Astrid's voice, "Rough day?"

Hiccup replied as he turned around, "You have no idea, I'm sick of hearing the other clan leaders talk about dragons like some sort of infestation, it sickens me!" Hiccup said, then turning back around and putting his head back into his hands. Astrid walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around her husband. They had gotten married nine years ago to no ones surprise. They stayed like that for awhile, when Astrid finally broke the silence, "When was the last you and Toothless went on a flight together?" Hiccup thought for a moment, "Since the beginning of this clan gathering."

Almost immediately Hiccup felt Astrids arms lift from around him and then a punch to his arm. "Ow, what was that for." Hiccup complained. "That is for leaving Toothless hanging, you know how much he loves flying," Astrid said in a disappointed tone. "You take him flying though when I'm busy." Hiccup pointed out. "He loves flying with you! As your wife I'm telling you to go." Astrid commanded. "What about the meeting, I have to be back in an hour to-" Hiccup began. "To hell with the gathering your are sitting here staring into nothingness while your bestfriend is confined to the stables because his rider is only thinking about himself, I'll deal with the gathering, you go and spend the day with Toothless." She said while pushing him out the door and handing him a bag with his flight suit. "And don't even think about coming back until the sun starts going down." Astrid said. "But its morning." Hiccup replied.

"Exactly." Then Astrid slammed the door. Hiccup stood there dumbfounded. Hiccup finally snapped out of it a moment later and began heading towards the stables. As he got closer he saw some warriors from the visiting clans standing guard the entrance just in case the dragons were to attack their leaders. It was all part of the conditions of the clan gathering, of course all the dragons on Berk wouldn't bring any harm to anyone, but the clans wouldn't even consider coming if there were dragons all over the island so all of the dragons were required to stay in the stables. As he approached the door into the stables one of the guards stepped in between him and the door with a sword drawn. The warrior was young, eighteen, with a muscular stature, perhaps a son of a clan leader based on the armor he wore.

Hiccup stopped and rose an eyebrow in a questioning manner. The boy then said questioningly, "What do you think you're doing here?" "Well I thought I would go on a flight with my dragon," Hiccup stated, his voice calm. What the younger man said next threw Hiccup off, "You think I would let you release that beast out, after all it has already killed one clan leader, what makes you think it wouldn't do it again? Here is another question, why didn't it kill you? Did you command it to kill your father, so you could be chief?" He accused. Hiccup's gaze hardened, he looked to the warriors, they all didn't look overly keen to join in the fight, so Hiccup looked back to the young man.

Like a blur, Hiccup drew his sword, deployed the retracting blade, swung and hit the hilt of the man's sword. The man now disarmed and having no shield to defend himself couldn't stop Hiccup from smacking him across the head with the broad side of his sword. The young man fell to the ground, he would definitely have a headache from a hit like that, but that thought quickly left his mind as he felt the tip of Hiccup's sword on his throat. Hiccup now standing over the man looked down at him with a look of disappointment. "You are a fool, I would never have thought that someone could say something like that to anothers face without thinking that they would respond. Any other chief would kill if they were disrespected like that, but for the sake of this gathering I'm going to let this one pass," Hiccup said retracting his sword and putting it back onto his leg, although he didn't let the man stand back up. "Get of my island and if you ever step foot onto this island again, I will be a little less forgiving, you have five minutes to get back to your ship or I will throw you onto your ship." Hiccup threatened, he then walked into the stables and headed to Toothless's section, being the Alpha he had the top most stable. When Hiccup entered the room he called out, "Toothless wanna go flying bud?" That was when he realized Toothless was nowhere to be found.

Then suddenly Hiccup was tackled from behind, he managed to flip over to see Toothless before he was assaulted with a barrage of licks. "Yes… Toothless…. I…. Missed…. You…. Too," He said in between licks. Finally when Toothless was done, Hiccup quickly put on his flight suit. It was the same design as before although it had been remade to fit Hiccup's larger body. With all the training that Hiccup was required to do, Hiccup had put on some muscle from all the personal defence train required of the chief to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt in battle(although Hiccup didn't see the point of the training sense their past enemies weren't a threat anymore.) After he had put everything on he walked over to the window overlooking Berk and looked down to the entrance of the stables and saw that the young man still hadn't left. Hiccup turned to Toothless, "You mind if we do a quick errand before we go on that flight?" Toothless understanding the meaning behind Hiccup's statement smiled menacingly.

* * *

The man picked himself up after the chief of Berk entered the stables. He brushed the dust off of himself. The other clan guards laughing under their breath at him. "Shut up, why didn't you help me out," The man questioned. They didn't answer. The man still feeling rebellious stayed at the entrance to the stables to stand guard.

After five minutes, he bore a huge smile that he stood up to the chief, thats when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. He turned slowly to find him staring into the glare of none other that of a Night Fury, he looked up and saw the chief on the back of the dragon. He lifted his mask, "You know I thought you would have been smart enough to take my warning seriously, hey bud why don't we show this man what we do to trespassers." Hiccup said patting the side of the Night Fury. In response the black dragon spread his wings and got ready to launch off the ground.

"Thor help me," the man muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter, I wish I could update early but I know that won't happen... I already have the next chapter written and will probably post it soon... but after that I'm not sure how fast the chapters will come...**


	3. Freefall

**A/N: Beware I am changing the rating on the story to T, I have decided that this story just may be slightly over K+... Sorry for the inconvenience, going along with the story here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all those who added my story to their favorites list and followed my story aswell, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Toothless launched off of the ground, grabbed the man and shot up into the air. They rose higher and higher until the rose above even the peak that towered over the small village of Berk. All the while the man was yelling and screaming to be taken back down to the ground. Finally when the man thought that he couldn't be taken any higher, he felt himself slow to a hover.

Hiccup leaned down to look at the frighted man, and what he saw almost made him feel sorry… Almost… The mans words still rang in his ears. "You like the view?" Hiccup said. "You better take me back down right now before I let my father know what you are doing!" The man threatened. "Fine if say so, hey bud wanna take him down the quick way?" Toothless let out a noise that could only be described as a laugh. The man's stomach lurched as Toothless released his grip on him. The man let out a scream as he began plummeting down towards the ground. The man managed to stop himself from spiraling and got himself into a stable position. He was facing the ground with his arms out and his legs spread and screaming all the way. Suddenly the man stopped screaming as he noticed that he wasn't the only one falling. Just about ten feet away falling with him, the chief of Berk was falling in the position one might be in if they were laying in a chair relaxing. There was a smile on Hiccups face as he looked at the man. "What's the matter, haven't skydived before?" Hiccuped joked, "I've become quite fond of it." The man didn't say a thing as he looked at Hiccup with a look of complete disbelief.

Suddenly Hiccup shifted his gaze just past the man and said, "Ahh Toothless, you decided to join us?" The man turn his head and saw the Night Fury upside down next to him. The dragon had his famous toothless grin and tongue hanging out. If the man hadn't been falling out of the sky he may have found it funny. The man looked back to Hiccup and begged, "I promise I'll leave this time! You will never see me again." Hiccup's face turned from fun loving too serious in a blink of an eye, "You should had taken my offer the first time, but again I have to think about the dragons." He looked Toothless, "Lets go bud!" Toothless glided right under his rider and Hiccup hooked himself into the saddle. Then Toothless grabbed the man in his arms and spread his wings. They slowly glided down to the shore where a crowd had formed when the saw the falling trio from the ground. When they were just above the ground Toothless dropped the extra rider and then landed. When Hiccup dismounted a man pushed through the crowd and Hiccup recognized him as a chief, Herleifr, and he bore a striking resemblance to the man who had been dropped a moment ago. "What did you think you were doing with my son?" The man shouted as he approached Hiccup. Toothless wrapped his tail around his rider and growled but suddenly the chief's son stood in between his father and the dragon rider. "Father, don't it was my fault that the incident happened." The foreign chief stopped and looked at his son in confusion, "What are you talking about Eirik?" Eirik explained what had happen in full detail to his father. Most of the crowd that had gathered before had left when they saw that it didn't end up in a fight. When Eirik had finished his father sighed. Hearing that his son wasn't welcome on Berk wasn't the best news but he was glad that the fall hadn't ended in a more "sudden" way. "Just get on the boat and stay out of trouble," the chief began to walk away but stopped when he heard the chief of Berk start to speak. "Wait please," The chief turned and Hiccup continued, "Eirik is it?" Eirik nodded. "I am impressed by you, you held nothing back and took all the blame onto yourself, traits of a good chief. I would officially like to lift the conditions of your status, feel free to come back to Berk." Hiccup held out his hand to Eirik. Eirik looked at Hiccup and shook his hand, "Thank you Hiccup, I won't forget this." Hiccup smiled at him, then jumped onto Toothless's back. Right before they took of Hiccup turned to look at the Chief and his son again and shooted, "Enjoy your stay!" and they took off.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a slightly shorter chapter, than the last one, but here it is. While writing this I had some trouble justifying doing this to Eirik, but I can see after ten years of being a chief, Hiccup would learn that sometimes being a nice guy doesn't work... This incident between Eirik was not the main conflict is was just more of a story opener. Please review my story I would really like to hear what you have to say! Until next time, Happy reading!**


	4. Flight and Old Enemies

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy lately and on top of that I haven't really been motivated to write lately but I got ****it done! Sorry this is a really short chapter but it is getting into the main part of the story. So here it is!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew for hours on end over the vast oceans, sense Hiccup wasn't allowed back on the island till late he and Toothless decided to go a little farther than usual. Although ever sense Vikings had dragons, telling distance has been a little under exaggerated. Hiccup and Toothless had flown farther than they ever had before. They had even saw the distant island of Itchy Armpit in passing, and that had been an hour ago. Not that either of them complained. Hiccup was questioning why he hadn't gone on a flight recently, he had regretted not taking Toothless out recently but Toothless had already forgiven him. Out in the distance Hiccup spotted an island and leaned down to Toothless, "Let go to that island, we'll take a short break." Toothless grumbled in agreement and began to descend towards the distant island.

They arrived a few minutes later in on one of the cliffs overlooking the island. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and sat down on the edge and looked across the green forests and sandy beaches that covered the island. Hiccup turned around to look at Toothless and found that he had fallen asleep from the long flight. Hiccup laughed to himself and pulled out his map and began to enter this new island onto the page. When he had finished that he looked back at Toothless to see that he was still asleep but was now lying on his side. Hiccup also feeling the effects of the long flight walked over to Toothless, sat down and lean up against his friend. Toothless, still asleep, instinctively grabbed Hiccup and wrapped him in his wings. Hiccup smiled and then fell asleep.

* * *

Both Hiccup and Toothless woke up with a start when they heard the roar from a dragon. Hiccup jumped up along with Toothless. He ran to the cliffs edge and look out to where the roars where coming from. They hadn't been very far off, the sounds were coming from the forests by them. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and jumped from the cliff edge. Using the stealth of a Night Fury, they flew through the trees. When the roars couldn't get any louder they stumbled upon a clearing. Toothless dropped to the ground and clung to the shadows of the forest. Both Hiccup and Toothless couldn't believe what they saw. The sight all too familiar to the duo. Armored dragons fighting a long wild Nightmare. There were three armored dragons and they used their numbers to their advantage. While one distracted the Nightmare, the other two would go on the offensive and fire at the lone dragon, even used their body armor as an advantage and ram into the dragon.

Hiccup had enough with watching the beating occur, he patted Toothless on the side and said, "Lets stop this bud." Toothless couldn't help but agree. The duo burst from the edge of the clearing. Toothless fired a plasma bolt at one of the dragons that what about to slam into the side of the wild Nightmare. The two remaining dragons stopped what they were doing, the wild nightmare took his chance and attacked the armored dragon closest to it. Hiccup and Toothless both looked at the remaining dragon. The dragon glared at the duo, roared and took off. Hiccup looked at the wild Nightmare, seeing that it wasn't injured, Hiccup and Toothless took off to follow the armored dragon. It was fast but no dragon can fly faster than the flew way higher than the dragon so as to not alert it of its pursuers.

They had been following it for miles, the dragon had slowed greatly when it saw no dragon pursuing it. The dragon then turned and flew for a few more miles when an island appeared on the horizon. As they got closer they saw that all the vegetation was burned down and most worrying was that large spikes of ice were scattered around the island.

The armored dragon headed straight to the center of the island. Toothless lowered to the ground and began to run silently in the direction that the dragon had been flying. As they moved quickly through the pillars of ice they began seeing signs of dragons. Prints in the mud, claw marks on the burned trees and distant sounds of roaring dragons. The approached with caution. They reached a cliff edge and found a cove much like the one on Berk only a much larger version of it. The walls of the cove were covered in dragons, but its what was in the center of the cove that the duo was staring at.

The Dark Bewilderbeast, was standing in the center of the cove and was staring right back at Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

**A/N: And that happened... I think you know whats going to happen next, so be prepared... Please review! I take great joy in hearing what you guys have to say ****about my story and I really want to improve my writing!**


	5. Lights Going Out

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long to come out... To make up for it I made it a longer one... Now getting to the story after the first paragraph the whole thing is from the point of view of Toothless... It was the only way i could efficiently get the story across... So now that we have gotten through that bit... Read on!**

* * *

The gigantic dragon looked at the duo with fire in its eyes. It through its head back and threw out a mighty roar. Suddenly dragons of all kinds were upon the duo. Hiccup and Toothless flew into action, they dodged the flames from all kinds of dragons. It had occurred to Hiccup that the dark dragon had learned from his past mistakes, and was not giving Toothless a chance of firing his plasma at the larger dragon, but instead was commanding the other dragons to attack while hiding behind the wall of dragons.

* * *

Toothless growled as he dodged the fire from all the controlled dragons. He couldn't make a clear shot to the Alpha to break his hold on the dragons minds. "_Coward!_" Toothless thought angrily. Toothless didn't want to risk hitting any of the controlled dragons in fear of injuring them. Toothless felt Hiccup tug him away and he flew off into the ice spikes to elude the other Alpha. They quickly landed under a large outcropping of rocks that had been lifted by the spikes of ice. Toothless knew that they only had a few minutes in this spot before they would be found by a patrol of dragons that was guaranteed to be sent out by the Alpha. While his rider had dismounted was thinking about what they could do, Toothless got lost in his own thoughts.

He began to remember a time when he had been in the same condition as these dragons. It was that moment still haunted Toothless's life, the moment he killed a man loved so dearly by his rider. Toothless had even liked the chief himself, but what Toothless had feared most of all that day, was losing his best friend. Toothless thought back to the time back on the beach, at the ice nest. He had been shielding his rider when the Alpha pushed his way into his mind. Toothless remembered the feeling all too well, he felt himself lose control of his own body. The intruder stretched out through his mind and took over. He felt like something was moving his body but couldn't do a thing to resist. He could still sense everything that was happening. Through his tunnel-vision he could see his rider, but it was what he heard that disturbed him the most. His body began moving towards his rider. Then Hiccup began to yell, "Toothless! Come on! Whats the matter with you?" He still was stalking forward, but in his head was chaotic. No matter what he did he couldn't stop. "No no no! Come on what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!," Toothless was desperate, everything he had tried was to no avail. "Toothless no! Toothless!" Toothless was a wreck in his mind, he could see his rider, his best friend, in distress and he knew he was the cause of the distress. Just then Toothless felt something that he feared greatly, a feeling which he had known all too well.

The feeling of a plasma blast building up inside him at the back of his mouth. "NO!" Just as his body was about to fire the plasma he heard, "Dad! NO!" and Toothless felt the ball of blue fire leave him and hit the shape in front of him.

After a moment Toothless felt himself returning to his body as he heard the Alpha turn and began to walk away. Toothless could see the smoke rising from his own mouth and could smell burnt flesh. Toothless was too afraid to look up to see what he feared most.

The still form of the one he had loved so much.

Then Toothless heard a familiar voice, "No," he didn't look up as he thought it was some sort a cruel trick. Then he heard it again, "Dad!" Toothless looked up finally and was filled with relief, but the feeling was never meant to last long. Below the couched figure of his rider he saw the form of his rider's father laying on the ground. Toothless began to advance slowly, when he finally reached the form of the large man he leaned in to nudge his arm.

That was when he had been pushed away by his rider and it was like a knife had been stabbed into his heart. When he tried to give his rider some space to settle down he was thrown to the ground mounted by the man that had been called Drago. Just when he was about to fight back he felt his consciousness being pushed back again. To Toothless's dismay he was again powerless.

It had been Hiccup to free him from the prison that was the inaudible command of the Alpha. Now Hiccup and him were hiding out in the shadows. Even from this distance Toothless could sense the call of the Alpha, but something had happened on Berk when Toothless confronted the Alpha, that had changed him. He didn't feel the urge to follow the calling, it only enraged him. Toothless knew he couldn't leave the dragons here anymore. He knew what they were going through, what it felt like to be controlled.

Hiccup had stopped pacing and Toothless looked at him, Hiccup had learned the look Toothless made when he was determined, and he had a good idea of what he wanted to do. "Ok bud, lets go." Hiccup mounted Toothless and they shot from the outcropping into the air. They knew that they couldn't hope to sneak up on the Alpha's watchful eye, even if Toothless was a Nightfury. So they flew fast and landed on the open cliff face. Toothless let out a roar and got into a defencive stance ready to move at a moments notice. The bigger Alpha let out the command to fire and Toothless began to dodge left and right even using his speed to fly around to the other cliff faces in the blink of an eye, but there were too many dragons. They surrounded the bewilderbeast all the way around. Toothless would keep dodging looking for a clear shot at the Alpha to break the connection with the other dragons, but no opportunity ever presented itself. Reluctantly Toothless fired a plasma blast in a crowd of dragons, he didn't put very much power into it so it burst in mid air, it wouldn't cause any injuries but it would disorient the dragons. While the dragons around the blast were scattered to the sides, the space was filled with new dragons before he could fire another blast at the Alpha.

When Toothless prepared to fire another shot, he was distracted by the sound of whistling. He failed to pay any attention to what was behind him. Toothless started to jump out of the way of the noise but failed to get out of the way fast enough. Toothless prepared for the pain of whatever had been shot at him. He wondered if he had just been hearing something.

Then he felt the weight on his back disappear and hear an audible thud. His rider, now on the ground, Toothless held his body over the rider and took all the blasts of the dragons. Unwilling to let his rider get hurt by the fire being shot at them, Toothless was hit by fire from all kinds of dragons.

After what felt like an eternity Toothless hear the command to stop firing. Immediately the flames stopped and the smoke began to clear. Toothless's body was covered in burns and scorch marks. Though dragonhide is highly resistant to dragons fire, it is never meant to go through a beating like that. There was even visible bruising from being hit by the lava being shot by the Gronkles. Even if it was molten rock, it was still made of rock. Though even after all of this Toothless stood over his rider protecting him.

A wave of disbelief went through the Bewilderbeast. No dragon should have survived what Toothless had gone through. The feeling of disbelief was that of a puddle than that of the tidal wave that was fear. Toothless was staring at the Bewilderbeast.

**And he was angry.**

Toothless, fueled by anger, began to emit a blue light. Within seconds he was a bright, glowing blue and not moments later began to shine white. Some would say that it was as if the sun itself had fallen out of the sky.

Blinded by the light all the dragons began to lose their sense of direction and many crashed to the ground. Toothless seeing the wall of dragons dispersing and having a clear shot at the Alpha. Let lose a plasma blast, it hit the bewilderbeast and fell to the ground.

Quickly Toothless began to dull to his normal black scales. After a quick look seeing that there were no more dragons in the area attacking Toothless stepped back to look at his rider. Hiccup was lying on the ground, his face pale, he was breathing slowly. Toothless looked at his chest and saw a tail spike from a Nadder protruding from his riders body.

Hiccup in a low, wheezy voice said, "Toothless, your saddle quickly." Hiccup pointed at Toothless's side. Toothless confused leaned next to his rider. Hiccup reached up and opened his tail, then pulled the locking mechanism to keep his tail in place. He spoke again, "I don't think I will be much help on the flight back."

It was, until now unknown if a dragon could shed tears, but Toothless looked at his rider with tears filling his eyes. He gently laid his head next to his riders. He let out a cry that echoed throughout the cove. Toothless laided their for a few minutes letting his tears flow openly. When the tears had all dried up he looked at his rider. His eyes were closed and he was still.

Toothless had lost the brightest light of his life. He let out another cry.

* * *

**A/N: I had a extremely hard time writing this chapter... The feels were strong in this one... I hope you like my POV of Toothless on the Stoick death scene... I still have to write the final chapter of this story but I think I can write it out pretty quick... once I start writing then I am hard to stop... unless you keep texting me... you know who you are person... but on to the point, Once I get on a roll I will just keep writing unless there is something I absolutely have to do...**

**I have made a twitter account so you guys can get updates on my story... The link should be on my profile... Go Check it out! I will be posting updates there! Also tweet me and tell me if you want a sequel... I already have the idea for a sequel for this story but you guys will figure out what I am talking about next chapter...**


	6. Out of the Darkness, Comes a Light

**A/N: I want to personally thank you guys for reading my fanfic! All your follows and favorites mean so much to me! You reviews were so kind aswell! Although some were a bit questioning, but given the topic of this story I think that is understandable... But anyways! To the reviews!**

**Jelly: Yes, they are married, nine years ago, I was very briefly implied in the first chapter. **

**Constantinus: I plan to go back into the story to fix all my grammar errors, I think I have gotten all of the big ones out of this chapter. :)**

**General Reviews: No, I do not hate Hiccup... Writing a sad story is often the most fun with characters you like. Think of it this way, if you don't like a character and you write something in which all kinds of evil take place to that character, then you will just be rewriting thoughts that you have had all along, but if you write it about a charater you like, it would be completely something new to you.**

* * *

Astrid was beginning to worry about Hiccup. She had woken up the next morning. The day before she had sent her husband away to fly with his dragon. She had told him not to be back until sundown. But now it was the day after. Astrid had gone to bed and expected to wake up next to Hiccup, but when she had woken the next morning she was still alone in the room.

She had gotten up and was now getting ready for the day. When she finished that she left for the Great Hall to see if Hiccup was there. _Maybe he want to get an early start on the day_, she thought, _he might have gone to the Great Hall early sense he had been gone the day before_. She walked across the village towards the Great Hall. When she arrived in the cavern, she saw a few people walking about inside but she still didn't see Hiccup anywhere. By this point in the day all of the other clans where moving about the village getting ready for the final day of negotiations. It was today they would either accept dragons or still be blinded by the views of their forefathers.

Astrid began to walk outside to get all the clan leaders together when she heard the cry of the Night fury. Everyone that didn't live on Berk immediately dropped to the ground from instincts of hearing the deathly roar of a Night Fury. Even though Astrid had gotten used to hearing the roar of the Night Fury, what she heard stopped her in her tracks. Toothless's usual call was gone and what had taken its place was a cry of sadness, pain… a cry of loss.

Astrid immediately began to sprint down the path to the city center where she could see Toothless about to land. She broke through the growing crowd and stopped at the edge. Toothless beat his wings hard to slow his descent. Astrid could see that the dragon was having a hard time flying, she could see that he was holding something in his legs but she couldn't make out what it was. When he finally managed to landed, she watched Toothless, as gingerly as he could, lay the form of a man onto the ground. Then Toothless fell to the ground exhausted, as flying with a locked tail fin was not the most efficient way to travel. Astrid ran forward to the form on the ground, praying to the gods that it wasn't who she thought. When she saw the armor the form adorned, she shifted next to the body of the one she loved and fell to her knees. She bent over the body of her husband. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't make a sound. Valka broke through the crowd and saw her daughter-in-law hunched over the body of her son. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Valka went forward and knelt next to Astrid. She too had tears falling from her eyes, but audible sobs resonated from Valka.

They stayed there for a long time. Toothless having caught his breath, made his way to his stable. Valka pulling herself together, put an arm around Astrid, "Come now, let's go into the house." Astrid hesitantly got up to go with Valka. She stopped when she was passing Gothi, "Please figure out what happened to my husband." Gothi nodded. Astrid and Valka walked to their home and sat down at the table, Valka went into the small kitchen and began to heat some water. When she finally returned to the table, she handed Astrid a cup of tea. She said to her, "Don't worry Astrid we will figure out what happened to Hiccup. Astrid, who was now not in the eyes of the rest of Berk, broke down and began to cry out. Valka moved to comfort her daughter. She sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Astrid leaned into her. They sat there for an hour crying together.

* * *

Astrid and Valka were sitting at the table silently when a loud knock was heard at the door. Valka got up and opened the door and saw that it was Eret. He greeted Valka and looked to Astrid sitting at the table and said, "Gothi wishes to see you." Eret had become recognized citizen of Berk around the time that Hiccup and Astrid had married. He had shown loyalty to the island and grew to be greatly like on the island by all the villagers. He had become a very close friend to Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid looked up at her friend with sadness in her eyes, she nodded after a moment. Eret left without another word. Astrid sat there for awhile longer, she got up when Valka said, "Come, let us see what Gothi has found." They made their way through the town. Astrid could see everyone was grieving, no one could believe the events that had happened. Even the foreign clans looked on with sadness in their eyes. They may have not agreed with Hiccup's thoughts on dragons but they greatly respected Hiccup for his courage in defeating Drago and ceasing most of the dragon raids in their towns.

Astrid and Valka finally reached Gothi's home. Astrid paused, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this, Valka looked at her, "We can do this later if you want to." Astrid put her head up, "No, I need to do this, I need to know what happened to my husband." She opened the door to the small home and entered. It was small and dark. Astrid could hear the snores of the many terrible terrors that Gothi looked after. Astrid then focused her attention to the elder who was now sitting at a small table. "You wanted to see me?" Astrid said. Gothi nodded in reply. She sat there for a few minutes thinking. When Gothi finally looked up she had made up her mind.

Only on very rare occasions did the elder ever speak aloud. The only other time Astrid had heard her voice was at Hiccup and her's wedding, and it was only a murmur of congratulations. Now Gothi spoke with a confidence and authority that you would never expect from a lady of her size and age. "Your husband was a great man and chief, he brought peace to this island through his work with dragons," she pause for a moment, "it is with no joy that I say, your husband was killed by a dragon, a Nadder to be exact, he was hit by a tail spike from the dragon," as she said this she set the spike onto the table. Astrid could see that it was a very unique purple color a color that was not seen often in dragons. Gothi spoke again,"I can be sure that his death was quick." Astrid couldn't believe what she was listening to. She quickly thanked the elder and excused herself, she ran out the door. She ran all the way to her home and when she was inside, she shut the door and broke into another fit of tears.

* * *

Astrid woke up and looked to her side hoping that the events if the past day was all some horrible dream, but she saw she found that she was still the only one in the room. A tear fell down her face. She then remembered something that Hiccup had told her. Instructions for if something had ever happened to him. She got up and went over to a small chest that they had she opened it and looked inside. She found what she was looking for.

* * *

Toothless had barely gotten any sleep that night. He couldn't help but think that if he had paid more attention, that Hiccup may still be alive. He was lying in his stable remembering all of the times he had with Hiccup. Oh he missed him so much, he was going to miss flying with him in the mornings. His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps from the walkway to his stable. He could smell Astrid. as well as the the smell of leather and metal. Confused he lifted his head, Astrid walked in and saw Toothless. "Your awake, and by the looks of it you didn't get much sleep either," Toothless grunted in agreement, he then looked to what Astrid was carrying. Much to his surprise, he saw her carrying a tail. He remembered it as the automatic tail. Hiccup had made it for him many years ago, during a winter. "Hiccup told me if anything were to happen to him to give you this, he knew you would never take it if he was still here." Toothless remembered how he didn't want the tail anymore. He enjoyed flying with Hiccup too much. Before he became alpha, Toothless felt that with the automatic tail, he might be caught in the call of a king or queen and never be able to fly with Hiccup again. Now that Toothless was an alpha, he wasn't affected by the call. Hiccup had tried a few years ago to give him the automatic tail, but Toothless refused, He loved putting half the control of flight into Hiccup's hands. It made them one and the same. When they flew, it was like their minds were connected. They trusted each other like brothers.

But now without Hiccup he had no choice but to accept the tail. Astrid began removing the saddle and the tail. She gently laid it all out on the side of the room. She then began to put the new tail on. Toothless felt the familiar weight of the artificial tail. He turned to look at the new tail fin. It was so alien to him that the artificial fin move by his command. He almost expected to have feeling in the fin, but he couldn't. Toothless turned away from his tail and looked to Astrid. He bowed his head in respect. Astrid felt tears flowing in her eyes again, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, "It wasn't your fault Toothless, I do not blame you." She stepped back and looked Toothless in the eyes, "and you are not to blame yourself for this."

Toothless nodded in understanding, then walked out of the stable. He knew what he had to do, Toothless once outside spread his wings and took to the skies.

* * *

Astrid watched Toothless fly off, she hoped he wouldn't be gone for too long. Toothless had the dragons to take care of and most importantly she wanted Toothless to be here for Hiccup's funeral. She knew Hiccup loved Toothless like a brother and would have wanted him to be there.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall when Astrid heard the wing beats coming over the island. She quickly ran out the door. What she saw she couldn't believe. Hundreds of dragons were circling the island looking for an area to land, the entire landscape of Berk was covered with dragons, they covered the roof tops and the ground. She looked up and saw that there was even more waiting to land. She continued to stare into the sky when she felt wind on her back, from a dragon landing. She turned and saw that it was Toothless. She calmed down now knowing that the dragons weren't wild. "Hey Toothless, where did you find all these guys?" Toothless looked at her with a look that sent chills down her back. It was a look of sadness. Astrid looked back at the dragons and saw that some of them had landed close by. Suddenly Astrid knew where these dragons came from. She saw that some of the dragons wore armor. Armor that she hadn't seen in ten years. Astrid looked back to Toothless, "Did you and Hiccup find these the dragons?" Toothless just kept staring at Astrid for a few moments, then he nodded. Astrid took a moment to think about what she was going to ask next. "Is the Nadder here?" Toothless looked up into the sky and let out a call. Astrid watched as a single dragon adorned in armor flew down and landed next to Toothless. Astrid could see that the Nadder was purple in color much like the spike that had killed her husband. It was unmistakable that this was the dragon that had killed her husband. When Astrid finally was able to speak, she said, "I can hold no ill will against you, you were under the control of the Alpha much like Toothless was when our previous chief was killed. I will leave it up to Toothless, weather or not you stay, if you do stay, you will never have to worry about being known as the dragon that killed our chief." With that Astrid walked into the house.

* * *

Toothless looked out onto the water from the shore. Around him dragons and Vikings lined the beach. In front of him, was a small boat with wood piled up to make a platform. Laying on the platform was his rider and best friend, Hiccup. Astrid stood next to him, in her hands she held a bow. Astrid and Toothless looked at each other, both had a somber look in their eyes. Astrid looked at the men by the boat and nodded. They pushed at boat into the water and the wind took the sails. When the boat was about a hundred feet off the shore, Astrid lit an arrow in a small fire at her feet, lifted the bow, and pulled back the string. She took aim and let the arrow fly. The arrow went in a arc and hit the wood pile. She looked at Toothless and nodded. Toothless looked to the boat and built up a plasma ball. He shot it at the boat, it didn't have enough power to explode, but fire spread from the impact. Behind them arrows were fired hitting the boat. After a few moments the boat was ablaze with bright orange fire, it climbed the sail and danced into the air. Astrid began to speak, "Hiccup was a great man, husband and chief. He was an example that man could befriend dragons rather than fight them. He saved countless lives with his actions, he stopped all dragon attacks and worked to make dragons a part of daily life. He made this world a better place. I wish you a swift journey and bid you to take your place in the Great Halls of Valhalla." Toothless then lifted his head and let out a roar. The rest of the dragons took up the call.

* * *

Astrid was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. She was still awake from the funeral that night. It was probably midnight by now, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep, she had way too much on her mind, although one big thing in particular was keeping her awake. Something that only Hiccup, Valka, and herself knew. The timing couldn't be worse, grieving was not the time to tell the clan of this news. However, she knew she was going to have to tell the rest of the clan sooner or later. The news that the family name was to carry on….

**That there was to be an heir to the throne.**

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter has been my longest chapter so far! About 2,500 words! I have really enjoyed writing this fanfiction, although making myself depressed wasn't the main goal of this story...**

**Back to some of the Reviews:**

**Some of you were talking about Hiccup having a son. Now you know why I wouldn't say anything about that ;)**

**I do plan on making a sequel to this story, but I have no idea when that would be... I would like to completely write that story before I even start posting, or else I would be writing that story forever... I have the worst motivation when it comes to writing...**

**Well anyways, until next time! Happy Writing!**


End file.
